


End Of The Road

by Holkie



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: F/M, KISS AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holkie/pseuds/Holkie
Summary: End of the road.  Sovereign  Firebird and Demon are among those fighting an invasion of their island.





	End Of The Road

The battle had raged for hours, since the day before. The invaders to Kistopia had no markings to let anyone know where they were from. But the gremlins presence said a lot. The few Kisterrians seem to be the officers. 

Firebird and Demon had been fighting since late in the day before. They were tired, and far from the others. On the battle field around them was mostly brunt bodies of gremlins and some of the invaders. A few bodies of their guards and soldiers who had fallen. But they were alone. They mostly fought with fire, but their swords and wing blades did see some use. Firebird's left wing hung funny from being broken. But she did manage to stay airborne if lopsided. Demon landed and turned to tell her to do the same to see a gremlin on her back about to stab her right wing. He breathed a massive column of fire at her, knowing she would survive it but not the gremlin. A burning body fell away from her back.

She landed with her back toward him to check around to see if there were any more attackers alive. There was nothing but bodies. Until she heard Demon roar. She spun to see an arrow sticking out of his chest and a slightly burnt gremlin a distance away. They both sent fire his way to make him a fully burnt gremlin. Then Demon collapsed against a damaged wall that was the only thing left from what had been a building.

Firebird started to move toward him, only to have a "dead" body rise up and stab her in her left side, just between her front and back armor. She turned just enough to swing her sword and remove his head. She watched him collapse and then pulled the sword out. It had not gone in very deep, but it did enough damage.

Demon was sitting upright against the damaged wall. He was breathing heavy, head down, eyes closed. The arrow was still in his chest, stuck in his armor. There was also a sword cut in his lower chest plate, with blood oozing out. And blood was oozing from his mouth. Firebird staggered up to him, dropping her sword along the way, to collapse next to him, laying down along side him.

"Demon? Demon!" She put her hand on his chest.

He raised his head and opened his eyes. "I'm...still here, my Sovereign. Are we winning?

"There is only bodies around us, so we are winning. And what fighting I hear is far away. Yes, I think we're winning."

Both were barely whispering.

"Good." Demon panted. He looked at her, and curled his left arm around her. "Sovereign... Firebird, was I enough? Was I enough for you?"

Firebird smiled at him. "Oh, gods, yes! You were more than enough. You were the best thing in my life. I would have given it all up for you. I don't know why the gods sent me you, but I more than happy they did."

He smiled at her and bent down to kiss her, leaving some blood on her lips and chin. She wiped at his mouth and chin to try to clean it up.

"You have blood on you."

"Just a little of yours, mostly other peoples. Yours," she licked her lips, "I don't mind. But I wish it would stay in you."

He chuckled. 

"Demon, was I enough for you?"

"Oh, hell yeah. My Sovereign, my Firebird, my heart. I am so sorry I went away and stayed so long. I'm sorry I spent so much time with other women."

Firebird started to say something.

Demon put his right hand on her lips. "No, let me say this. I am sorry because I realized I was looking for you all that time."

"I'm not mad at all of them. I'm just envious of the time they spent with you. I waited so long and missed you so much."

He dropped his hand down on hers on his chest. Just that touch sent shivers through both of them. Not big ones, they were too weak for that. And their armor protected them from anything else.

Demon looked at her as her head nodded. "Rest, my heart. Someone will be here soon."

He thought a moment. "The only thing I regret is we never found our little house in the forest and had our flight in the night under the moon."

Firebird rested her head against his shouler, "Demon! Dirty boy. Someone would have seen us and we'd be an even worse scandal to our children."

"Yeah, but we would have had fun."

He paused a moment. "I wonder where everyone is? I hope they get here soon." No response. "Firebird? Firebird!?"

Her head rested on him, her hand was cold where he touched, too cold for a fire controller. 

"Nonononono! Don't leave me! Wait for me! We were suppose to go together!"

Some distance way, there was a medic station set up. Starchild, Catman, and Spaceman were having wounds treated. They were mostly minor ones, but Starchild had a nasty slice on his left arm.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The scream came with a large column of fire. It echoed over the now quiet battle field.

Everyone's head snapped around to see the column of fire. 

Starchild said. "That..was Demon. Something is wrong. I think the Sovereign is in trouble."

The doctor looked at him. "Not Demon?"

Starchild replied. "No, not him. Demon wouldn't give a shit. He's simply stomp whatever was annoying him into the ground. But someone needs your help."

And he, Catman, and Spaceman headed off at a full run with soldiers and the doctor following. They leap over bodies on the ground, both their soldiers and the invaders at first. Then a growing amount of gremlins and invaders who were brunt. They finally saw the wall with two bodies against it. As they got closer, Starchild could tell it was Demon and Firebird. He sitting up against the wall with her cradled along side him. 

There was also a large open area around them with no bodies.

Starchild reached the bodies and knelt next to them. "Demon? Sovereign? Firebird?" 

No response from either. He touched Demon's hand and it was cold. Then he noticed the blood on the ground and on them. He looked at Demon and saw the drying tears on his cheeks.

He sat back as the others caught up, panting. He looked over his shoulder at them. "They're gone."

"Both of them?" The doctor asked, kneeling to make an official check.

"Yes." Tears started down Starchild's face.

A solider said. "They took so many out. The Sovereign and Demon are legends."

Spaceman was in shock. "What..what now?"

An officer came up, "We'll take them to the city. They'll be buried with full honors after lying in state. After their daughter will be crowned Sovereign."

A solider who's power was levitation came up with what looked like a garage door. It was draped with a sheet. "It is the biggest thing I could find that could hold two people."

He lifted both of them and moved them to the make shift gurney. A solider picked up their swords and helms, placed their swords next to them and their helms at their feet.

"Do you need any help?" Starchild asked.

"Not with the lift. But an honor guard would be nice." 

The band mates moved to a corner each and the solider to the fourth. The soldiers gathering behind them moved to either side to create a pathway to the road. They saluted as they moved pass. Some soliders peeled off and followed them once they passed.

They reached the road and started to the city. There was a growing crowd lining the road. At first, only soldiers. But soon there were some civilians. Mostly those who had been trying to get away from the battle field. Word, though, was spreading rapidly ahead of them. Faster than they could walk.

As they got closer to the city, the crowds got bigger. The soldiers who were on duty stood at attention, saluting the possession. Those who were off duty, took a knee and bowed their heads as they passed.

They finally hit the city. The street to the palace was clear of anyone, but the sides were even more crowed then the road into the city. Tears were on most faces and there were more people kneeling as they passed.

They finally reached the plaza before the palace. It was empty but the area around it was crowed. At the top of the stairs, waiting for them, was Domo and Demon's and Firebird's three children, Firecat, Angel, and Bear.

As the possession climbed the stair, Domo nodded and turned to lead them to the palace. Bear, their youngest, looked confused. He moved next to Starchild. 

"Uncle Star, are Mama and Da asleep?"

Starchild tried not to cry more. "Yes, Bear, they are asleep."

"When will they wake up? "

Starchild and the others almost lost it then. "They won't in this world, Bear. They will in another world."

Bear looked thoughtful. "Okay. Will they be happy?"

Starchild blinked his tears away and picked up Bear. "Yes, Bear, I think they will be very happy. And they will watch you and be very proud of you."

They arrived at the mortuary in the basement. The solider guided the make shift gurney into the room, but Starchild, Catman, and Spaceman stopped at the door. Starchild put Bear down on the ground.

"Bear, I don't think you should go in. It's a pretty scary room. Firecat, maybe you should take your siblings to your part of the palace."

"Or the dinning room. Uncle Domo needs some cheering up, too." Bear said. "Don't be too sad, Uncle Star, Uncle Cat, and Uncle Space. Mama and Da are happy where they are."

Firecat shook her head as Bear walked away with Domo. "He's always been a 40 year old midget, since he was born. I think he understands, and sees, more than we do.

"Well, I have to go prepare for growing up the rest of the way." The girl said.

The three men entered the mortuary to see people already working on the bodies. Demon and Firebird had been moved to lay side by side so they could be worked on. They had taken off their armor and someone had started to wash the blood off of it. The armor would be cleaned, but the damage done not repaired before being put back on Firebird and Demon. Their swords, too, would be cleaned and put unsheathed in the coffin with them. A sign, for all time, the warriors had died in battle.

Starchild stopped the workers long enough to find the metal tokens Demon and Firebird had given each so long ago. The coins would go back with them in the coffin.

Catman spoke up. "Do you need help? Should we wash the bodies?"

The mortician said. "That is more traditional. If you can handle it."

The three men looked at each other. Catman replied. "We'll try. And if we can't handle it..."

"We'll take over."

The three moved to their friends. It was hard to see the blood on their clothes, between Firebird's red and Demon's black. But they could see the large wet spots and the blood against the skin where it showed.

They began by taking off their boots and giving them to the armor cleaner. They would go back on as part of their armor. They worked as carefully as they could, like they could still hurt them. Each piece of clothing did hurt the three. Removing the bloody clothing revealed brusies and small cuts as well as the big wounds. The wound in Firebird's side, the belly wound on Demon. The mortician had snapped the arrow off when they had taken off the armor. Once the band had removed Demon's padded top, he moved back to cut the arrow head out of his body.

The bloody clothes were difficult to remove, sticking to the skin. But they managed until both bodies were nude. They almost lost it again, seeing the wounds and the blood. But after a few deep breathes, they moved back as someone brought them some bowls with warm water and cloths.

"What about her necklace?"

Starchild shook his head. "No. The day Demon put that around her neck, she soldered it shut so it couldn't be taken off."

The three washed the blood off gently. For some reason, washing the blood off of the wounds made them look worse. They rolled Demon over to wash his back. They found some more wounds on his upper legs. His boots had protected his lower legs. Surprising, his wings had no wounds, despite not being protected by anything.

Firebird they were more gentle. Starchild and Spaceman rolled her on her right side so the mortician could repair her broken wing. He slid a small metal rod in the edge of the wing and then taped the two broken parts together. Once her wing was folded and tucked back, no one would noticed the break. They rolled her on her front and discovered the stab wound in her right wing. It wasn't all that bloody because it seemed to have been cauterized by heat. 

When they were done washing the blood away, someone brought them clothes from Demon's and Firebird's room. The clothes were close enough to what they had been wearing that they would go under the armor with no problem. The bloody clothes, plus the sheet they had been laid on had been taken away and burned.

Dressing a dead body is hard. They can't help after all. But Starchild, Spaceman, and Catman refused help. Not even the mortisan's tricks of cutting the back of clothes to get it on the body. They felt they should be dressed as if they were going to wake up. They felt they owed to their friends and their family. Then they put their armor back on. 

Then a double coffin was brought in. It was a dark wood base, with head and foot boards. A glass cover-- top and sides- would be sealed when the bodies were placed. There were two pillows at the head.

They moved Demon first. He laid on the right side of the coffin. They moved his left arm into the space Firebird would lay. Then they moved her. But it wasn't quite right. Instead of how they found them, Firebird's head rested partly on the pillow and partly on Demon's arm, not his shoulder. Also his arm did not curl around her. Her hand they placed over the arrow hole in his armor rather than on his chest. His right arm stayed straight by his side. Firebird's left leg did not curl over Demon's leg at all.

Starchild, Catman, and Spaceman protested. But the mortician said it was more "traditional". 

The glass top was lowered and sealed. Then a honor guard moved in to carry the coffin to the grand ballroom where once Demon and Firebird had danced to Moonlight. It was the largest room in the palace and the only one that could handle the crowds already gathering. The three band mates followed along behind.

At the grand ballroom, there was a pedestal awaiting the coffin. The doors the public would entered were closed and locked. Outside, they were guarded by the palace guards. The doors the coffin was brought in were the palace doors. Once the coffin was in place, everyone would leave, and those too would be locked and guarded. No one would enter the room until tomorrow for the services and viewing.

Starchild, Catman, and Spaceman headed for the dinning where they expected to find Domo, maybe some staff, and the children. They were surprised to find that Rivercat was there. They expected her to be with her granddaughter. Until they found out that Silvercat have given birth just after the troops left to a baby girl they named Silverwolf. 

Rivercat got up to greet and hug the three men. She asked "And how are you doing? I see you haven't had time to take care of yourselves yet."

They suddenly realized they were still dressed in their bloody and battered armor. So the three excused themselves long enough to clean up and returned in more street clothes rather than battle armor.  
They settled down. Domo had busied him self with seeing that food was put out buffet style on the table. They ate something and even made Domo eat on the grounds if he didn't he'd fall over. They turned on the news just have some noise in the background. Of course it was all on Sovereign Firebird and Demon. Reports on the battle and they had driven the invaders from their island. Still didn't know who sent them. Then a report on the funeral and the public viewing hours for the next few days. There was a promise for later that evening of a program about both of them, with footage of their lives. Starchild didn't know how they got the Earth footage, but it looked real. The one thing none of them minded was that they played, after a few years of it dying down, the entire Dance to Moonlight of Demon and Firebird.

It made Starchild sit up. "Domo, do you think they would want my painting? The one of Demon and Firebird at the end of the dance? Plus I have portraits of both."

Domo looked surprised. "I'd forgotten about that. Yes, I think they would. I'll let someone know to come talk to you about them."

Starchild sighed. "I know where the portraits are and a few more. But I forget where Demon and Firebird put the Moonlight one."

Rivercat looked up and in a very eerie, close to Demon voice, said "Bedroom. Remember Demon said that when Firebird pondered where to put it."

"Oh, gods, yes!" Starchild said. "Oh....do you think Demon said that to use it for...'inspiration'??"

Everyone's eyes went wide. Domo looked shocked. Rivercat began to laugh. Spaceman turned to Starchild and said. "I am NOT pursuing that."

They grew quiet again, as the rest of the palace. As it became night, people drifted off to bed because it was going to be a long day tomorrow. But the sorrow didn't leave.

The next day, the early prep team plus the first honor guard unlocked the palace doors and entered the grand ballroom. Looked to the coffin and went "What the Hell???"

The funeral director said "Get security here now along with last night's security camera footage."

The staff stared at the coffin and took off. The director and the chief of palace staff stalked to the coffin, looked inside. One of them yelled. "AND A PHOTO OF THE COFFIN AS WE BROUGHT IT IN!!!"

The first thing that had startled them was a very large bouquet of sun stars on the foot of the coffin. They had NOT been there when they brought in the coffin. The second thing was that Firebird and Demon had been MOVED.

Now, Firebird's head was on Demon's shoulder as it had been when she died. Her left hand in the middle of his chest with his right hand on hers. And his left hand was holding her to his side. Her left leg was now draped over his. And both had slight smiles on their faces.

Someone on the staff notified Domo and as all of the group was having breakfast, all of them heard it and took off running for the grand ballroom.

The group came running up, panting just as the security team finished viewing the security footage for the third time. NO one had been in the room last night. Just one moment, very early in the morning, there was no flowers on the coffin. The next, a large bouquet of sun stars. They could see no movement in the coffin, but the low light that reflected off the glass may have prevented that.

The three band mates stared at the coffin and the two inside.

"That's... that's...." Catman said.

Spaceman just nodded.

Starchild finished. "That's just as we found them. That's just as they died."

Bear pushed his way through the crowd around the coffin to see. One of the security guards said. "Little boy, I don't think you should be here."

"Why?" Bear said. "Mama and Da are happy now. That's not scary. They'd want me and everyone to see that. So we wouldn't worry about them."

He looked into the coffin again, then kissed the glass. "Okay, when do I start my guard duty? Am I first up or second?"

Firecat gathered him up, mumbling "40 year old midget." "Third shift with Uncle Star, Uncle Cat, and Uncle Space. Come, you have to finish your breakfast first."

"Okay." Bear said as she lead him away. "Oh, am I dressed alright for guard duty?"

Firecat looked at him and had to hide a few tears. He was dressed all in plain black outfit with a miniature pair of his father's dragon boots. "Perfect, kiddo, perfect."

The security team delayed the funeral and the opening of the doors a bit to go over once more the whole room. There was no way anyone could avoid the security cameras and the seal on the coffin had NOT been broken.

The people who were gathering to be at the funeral were impatient until they heard why. Of course the news leaked and spread fast with some wild rumors with it. One has that the security camera footage had showed that Demon and Firebird had gotten up during the night and did the Dance of Moonlight one more time before lying back down in the coffin.

The doors were finally opened and the civilians began to take their places in the gallery. The dignitaries would come just before the speeches started. Of course everyone was staring at the coffin to see if they could catch Demon or Firebird moving.

As Starchild, Spaceman, Catman, and Bear were taking the honor guard at the beginning of the speeches, they were ready at the door as the last of the officials sat. A guard joined Bear.

"Hello, young man, Bear is it? I'll be your escort to your honor guard spot."

"Are you going to stand watch with me?"

"If you'd like, young sir." The guard replied. "I'm also here to tell how we will enter. We'll march in slowly, in the order we will stand guard. As we pass the first guard, the first in line will peel off to take his place as he steps to the back of the line. Then we will slowly march to the second guard and it will repeat, the first in line peels off to take his place and he moves to the back of the line. I believe you will be third, which is right there." The guard pointed to the front left.

"Yes, sir." Bear said. " Do I have to do anything while I'm on guard?" 

"No, sir, we just stand there. It's usually pretty boring, guard duty that is. But this is an important duty, so it will be a memory for a long time."

Bear, when it came time to change the honor guard, watched the others and did as they did. It was Uncle Cat first, then Uncle Star second, then him and his guard, finally Uncle Space. He was as serious as he could be, stood straight and silent like the grownups. He was not happy that everyone was sad and serious, with Mama and Da so happy now. 

Then his hour was up and there was silence as the honor guard changed. The speeches resumed. Bear went to sit with his uncles to hear his sister Firecat speak. That at least made him happy as she said good and happy things.

The funeral, at least the speeches part, ended and the officials and civilians paid their last respects and as they shuffled out, the public was let in. It took several days before the crowds died down for them to schedule the interment. The last night in the ballroom, they locked the doors and had guards both outside and in. Just in case.

The next day, a...well, "horse" drawn hearse waited in the front of the palace. The coffin was picked up by soldiers and carried out to the hearse. Demon's and Firebird's family and friends followed silently. They walked behind the hearse to the two's tomb. There had been nothing there the day they died. Now, there was a fully built tomb with cravings. Statues of both Firebird and Demon. Firebird on the left with her wings raised above her head. Demon on the right with his wings raised, too. Inside there was a stone pedestal for the coffin. A large metal plaque with Sovereign Firebird's and Demon's names and the fact they died in battle defending the land.

The bouquet of sun stars was still on the coffin. Years later, they would still be there and still blooming like they'd just been picked.

The doors to the tomb closed. Not permanently, because people could come visit. But just now, it meant the ceremony was over. They walked back to the palace, Firebird's and Demon's family and friends heading for the dinning room to have something to eat, because Domo said so. And to watch some of the coverage and maybe the special yet again.

Starchild's art had been placed in there after being on display in the ballroom. He went to stare at it, specially the Dance of Moonlight painting. Rivercat came up to him. 

"What are you going to do with it now, Starchild?"

"I...don't know. Give it to a museum, I guess, or to Firecat." He said.

And the young woman walked up just then. "Yes, I'd like to have it. It's my mother and father after all, from the night I was conceived."

Both Starchild and Rivercat looked surprised. Then at each other. Starchild looked down and counted on his fingers. Looked up again and then back at Rivercat. "You know, I never thought about it, but you're right, Firecat. That had to be the night."

Rivercat laughed. "Damn I do believe you are both right."

Firecat and the other two didn't say a word to the others. They joined them at the dinner table to have one last celebration for Demon and Firebird.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the Summer Lands

Demon came to laying against a wall. He was alone in battered, bloody, and cut armor. His sword was nowhere to be seen. He jumped up and looked around the battle field. It was an odd one. While there was plenty of armor all over, there was no bodies. He called for Firebird but there was no answer.

He finally turned around and there....was a bridge. Over a large stream. A forest was on the other side of the stream. He hurried across it because there was nothing on the battle field for him. As he stepped on the road on the other side, he looked down. There was no longer any blood on his armor. Nor was there any damage, no dents, no sword cuts.

He walked along the road, looking around. It was hard to see through the trees. And while there were a lot of side paths, most were over grown and held no interest for him. Until he saw one that was open and clear. He hesitated and then started to walk down the path. Something called to him down it.

The trees were close together on either side of the path. But as he walked along, up ahead seemed to open up. Until he saw bits of red. Finally he to almost the end of the path and saw a small red house in a clearing among the trees. He could not see the back but the front was just what he wanted. 

He stared at the house for a moment until he saw moment to his left. Someone getting up from a chair. A red/orange haired someone. Firebird.

"You're late. I've been waiting for you." She walked up to him.

"I'm sorry, but you left in a hurry. It took me a few minutes to get away." He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a big, sloppy, tongue filled kiss. 

"I'm just glad you got rid of the pointy things on your armor." She said when he broke it off. 

"Spikes, they're called spikes."

She laughed. "I know that. I just like saying pointy things. Like you like playing with my boobs every morning."

He laughed.

"Come on, you can take off your armor and relax while I cook us dinner."

Demon looked at her in mock surprise. "You cook??"

"Yes, I cook. Just because I had other people cook for me at the palace doesn't mean I can't cook." She said. "Domo just wouldn't let me cook."

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that."

"Behave or you'll go hungry."

He had a thoughtful look. "Can you go hungry here?"

"Yep." Firebird replied. "Go hungry, get wet, tired, all the not so fun stuff."

"I don't know, I like the idea of getting wet, specially you getting wet."

She smacked him or tried to. Got his armor instead and cried an "Ow!"

They entered the house and he liked what he saw. Just like in his dream. There were two frames to hang armor. Hers was already in place, with no dents, nicks, or cuts. Almost like a display. It was a just a big room with large overstuffed sofa, chairs, a desk. The kitchen was one side of the room with a table between the living room area. There were book shelves full of any book one could want.  
It wasn't too long before she called him to come eat. And the food was good. Simple for right now. But it was all he wanted right then, like she knew what he wanted and made it for him. Tomorrow he's have to cook for her. 

After dinner, they went out on the front pourch to watch the sun set and listen to the night birds and crickets kick up a fuss.

Firebird said. "Come, there is one room you haven't seen yet."

"Is that the basement were you shackle me to the wall, whip me, feed me scraps, and tease me?" He grinned at her.

She grinned back. "Don't tempt me. Just...come."

Firebird took his hand and lead him back into the house, through the living room and through a door into the back. It was the bedroom. It had a large bed, maybe bigger than the one at the palace. And small pool on the right side as they went in, a double dressing table with a large bench like her room back on the other side.

"Beautiful room. I like this one best." He leered.

"Ah, not done. Keep walking that way." Firebird waved him to the balcony. He walked out to the railing with her following him. Nice view, but...."

"Look up." 

Demon looked up, and up and up. He could see the stars starting to come out into the night sky. He looked down again to the trees at the edge of the backyard clearing. There was light coming through the trees. The moon not yet raising about the trees.

"It's....perfect. Just perfect."

Firebird gave him a wicked grin. "Ya wanna take a test flight?"

They were back in the bed room, stripping, in almost no time. He was naked first and waited for her. He grabbed her hand when she was and almost dragged her out to the balcony again. He lifted her to the railing. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he entered her. Paused just a moment. He was about to get his fantasy, but he didn't know if she had any of her unfulfilled. 

He kissed her, with tongue again. And kicked off into the sky. His wings snapped out and they rose higher and higher into the sky. He had wrapped his arms around her wings, because he wanted to control it this time and give her pleasure.

They rose higher yet, until the air started to cool. He looked deep into her eyes, and dipped one wing. They began to spiral back down to earth. When they got close, he dipped a wing again and they glided past the house, and he beat his wings and they rose again. Every beat of his wings matched the rhythm of their bodies. Firebird moaned and exposed her throat to him and he bit. Enough to draw blood just a little. And he licked it up. Then gave her his throat. She bit down, too, to taste him.

They spiraled and tumbled, soared and glided, feeling dozens of little orgasms. Until the fire started to grow along their nerves from their groins to their toes, to their wing tips. Demon brought them down, not to the bed, but to the soft grass in the backyard. They continued to move together, feeling the fire grow until it exploded. Firebird growled and Demon roared. They collapsed together in the grass under the moon, high in the sky now.

They panted until they came back down. Still together in the cool grass.

Firebird breathed heavy. "Was..was it all you dreamed, my heart?"

"oh, gods, YES!" Demon rained kissed on her lips and throat.

"Good, than we will do it again and again. Until you wish to do something else."

He pulled out of her but stayed between her legs. "Is there any dream you haven't had happen? Any wish you wish?"

She shook her head. "No, you have full filled them all. I just want your touch, your arms around me. I love when I'm in bed with you and your arm is around me. 

"I hated that no touch in public rule back there. I understand why it was there, but there were so many times I wanted you to just touch me."

Demon smiled. "Then I will do that every day. Now, let's go to bed. So we can do this all over again tomorrow."

They walked back to the red house, holding hands. 

Bear was right, they were happy.


End file.
